Montgomery Memorial High School
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: Inspired by FuckYeahCastle. What if our favorite people were high school teachers? How would that work out? Rated T for safety.
1. Library

It was a fairly normal day when Richard Castle walked into Montgomery Memorial High School, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and his worn satchel in the other. Taking a sip of his coffee, he walked up, opening the double doors before him to enter the main office.

"Hey, Ricky! Watch the game last night, man?" A hispanic man walked into the mail room behind him, and Castle turned around to high-five his co-worker, Javier Esposito. Esposito was the long-time physical education and health director at the school, going on about 9 years now, starting at the same time Castle did.

"Nah, man. I had to do a ton of grading last night," his voice was regretful, his head shaking at the disbelief on his friend's face.

The conversation let on as the two got refills on coffee, their respective mails, and invoices; the same routine they had everyday. At least, they did until the new principal came in.

"Haven't you boys talked enough already? It's almost about time to start class in about ten minutes. I don't want you to be late now." Looking over her glasses at them, Mrs. Victoria Gates chatised them, as usual, walking past them to get her mail as well.

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused, neither, liking the new boss all that much. Unlike Esposito, though, Castle was determined to get on her good side.

"Why, Victoria," he said, sidling up next to her on the counter, leaning against his arm on the counter, "do you know how to contact Sherlock Holmes?"

Her eyebrow twirked as she leaned her head down, looking even further over her glasses in exasperation. "Why, Mr. Castle?"

"Because I need to solve the mystery of how to win your heart." He wraggled his eyebrows at her, winking at her in good fun.

She slapped a hand on his chest. "Don't quit your day job." Gates walked away, but not before murmuring, "I wouldn't mind if you did, anyway."

Esposito's roaring laugh rang through the mail room as their boss exited, being joined in by a new voice from behind Castle's back. He turned around to see the other English teacher, Ms. Katherine Beckett, dressed in a simple, yet stunningly beautiful, dress shirt, vest, and pinstriped dress pants, finished off with heels.

"That was your worst one yet, Castle." Her voice radiated her amusement, and Castle could swear that all moisture in his mouth left instantly, leaving him parched, gaping at her. He saw her everyday for lunch, and meetings after school, but he could never get over that feeling; that first-time feeling.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet, Ms. Beckett." He turned to her after catching his breath, wraggling his eyebrows at her too. They stared at each other for a moment, both challenging the other to look away, standing far closer than actually needed.

"Oh get a room, you two. I swear, you guys are a walkin' fairytale." An exotic voice filled the air beside them and they both turned to look at the Anatomy and Physiology teacher, Lanie Parish. Beckett rolled her eyes and stepped away from Castle, albeit relunctantly, to go get her mail. Castle just smiled and hugged Lanie, before stepping back, over to where he was before Gates stepped into the room.

"Who's a fairytale?" The last of the bunch walked in, his young face and blue eyes smiling at his friends. Coach Kevin Ryan, the social studies teacher and the football coach walked in confidently, getting his mail, before high-fiving the two men in the room. "What, the English Majors?" He added, motioning to Beckett and Castle.

"Who else?" Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all laughed at Beckett's exasperated expression as she walked out of the office and to her class, Castle following her heels only a few moments later.

Lanie rolled her eyes. "Those two will make a beautiful library together one day."


	2. Wonderland

It was no ordinary day when you walked into Mr. Castle's class in room 121. In fact, no child has ever skipped a day of his class for that same reason. He was sitting on the edge of his desk, his long, jean clad, legs were swinging slightly off the side as he spoke to his class, introducing the new class focus; Russian literature versus American literature.

"Alright, guys. In a few minutes, Ms. Beckett will be bringing over her class." He ignored the few cat calls from the back of the class at the mention of her name. "Her and I flipped a coin earlier today and I lost. Our class is to focus on American literature and how it compares to Russian literature, and her class does the opposite. Whichever class can convince Coach Ryan, Coach Esposito, and Dr. Parish, will win an all expense trip to the ice cream shop."

His class instantly cheered and started planning out things with one another while he stood up from his desk, walking to the door. Looking out the small glass pane on the wooden door, Castle could see Beckett talking to her class across the hall. As if she could sense his gaze, she turned her head and smiled softly at him, waving at him as he did the same.

"You like her, don't you?" He jumped at the voice behind him.

"Whoa! Hey, Alexis. I didn't see you there." He placed his arm over her shoulder and turned the both of them away from the door and back to where the rest of his students were at. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Castle." Alexis, the sweetheart that she is, rolled her eyes. "We can all see it."

"We can all see what?" This time, another voice made him jump as well. Turning around, he looked down and looked into the face of his smiling co-worker, her emerald eyes shining with amusement at his jumpiness.

"Nothin'," both he and Alexis replied, looking at each other quickly as they did.

Beckett's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in both student and teacher, before shaking her head and talking to her class.

"Okay, guys. Like I told you back in the class, go to one side of the room and discuss Russian literature, comparing it to American literature. And remember: "_Vy mozhete sdelatʹ eto."_

The Russian words flew off her tongue so gracefully that it forcefully took the breath out of Castle's lungs. He gaped at her like a fish, struggling to catch his composure as she turned back to meet him, standing within inches of each other. He could feel her soft breath brushing along his t-shirt clad chest, and he had to clench his hands to keep them from migrating to her.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Castle?" She tilted her head back and laughed. "_Milyi."_

Narrowing his eyes, Castle knew that she was just playing him, trying to sweep his feet out from under him as she leaned back against his desk with a smug smirk on her face. Two can play at that game.

He leaned into her personal space, his mouth by her ear and his breath caressing the smooth skin of her earlobe. He placed his hands on either side of her legs, resting them on the top of his desk, stepping into her slightly widened legs. He couldn't hear her breath.

Good.

"You know, Katherine," he started, his voice husky and deep, "your father should have named you Alice."

"Why?" It was a breathy reply, her hot breath against his ear as well.

"Because I want to take you to Wonderland."


	3. Mockingbird

She leaned back, biting her lip as she bites back a laugh, looking into his blue eyes hovering over hers. Taking in his short, feathery brown hair, ruffled blue button down shirt, well-worn jeans, and sneakers, Beckett leaned in close once again, almost brushing her nose against his, silently enjoying the widening of his eyes.

"You know what, Castle?" Her breath mingled with his as they breathed in each other, far too close for school regulations, but the kids were used to it already.

"What, Katherine?"

She had to bite back the shiver that ran through her as her full first name rolled smoothly off his tongue, biting her lip before taking a breath to speak.

"What is going on here?" A shrill voice emerged from the door, causing Beckett to startle, bumping her forehead with his, his groan mixing in with a thud.

"Ow." She rubbed her forehead and watched as Castle stood straight, still in-between the vee of her legs as he ruffled the hair on the back of his head, a grimace of embarrassment on his face.

"Mrs. Gates, I can exp-"

"Principal Gates," another voice came up from behind him, one that usually doesn't speak up in class, "Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett was just trying to show us how Russian commanders in the Soviet Union would try to break their soldiers bearings. Ms. Beckett was the soldier in the book we are currently, while Mr. Castle was the burly commander that is the antagonist."

Shocking both teachers, the class agreed on it, though not suspiciously enough, and Gates bought it.

"Alright, well, make sure to do it appropriately from now on." Her brown eyes were accusing behind her glasses as she back out of his class, the door shutting behind her.

Castle and Beckett shared a look with each other before turning around to look at their classes, almost startling at the sight. All 40 students had their arms crossed across their chests, looking at their teachers with similar knowing looks.

Alexis and Ashley, the boy who spoke up, stepped up with smirks on their faces, pausing before both speaking up at once, "You owe us. Big time."

The class was silent for about a moment before going back to their work, as if nothing just happened.

Turning back around, Castle opened his mouth to say something, just noticing that Beckett had slipped out from behind him. Looking around, he saw her slipping back out the door and walking down the hall, disappearing out of sight as she turned a corner. Sighing, he rubbed both hands through his hair, brushing them down to his stubble before stuffing them into their respected pockets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You did what?"

"Shhh, Lanie, we didn-"

"Don't even give me that crap, Katherine Beckett." Lanie squinted her eyes at her friend as they spoke in hurried whispers in the corner of her Anatomy class, of which was currently dissecting a pig's heart as part of a lesson.

"What do you want me to say, Lanie? That I nearly kissed the man that has been my co-worker of four years? In front of our whole class?" She rubbed a hand down her face, sighing heavily as she propped herself on the corner of Lanie's desk.

"Yes! Because it's true!" Lanie grinned happily as she took her friend's hands in hers. "What are you so upset for? Richard Castle is one hunk of a man, if I do say so myself."

"Because it would…because…" she bit her bottom lip, worrying the tender lip there with her teeth, "We just can't, Lanie."

"And why the hell not?" Lanie's voice was defiant and confident as she straightened her back, ready to shoot down any excuse this woman still had left in her.

"Because he's my co-worker. We can't. It's unprofessional." Her lips twisted into a slight smirk as she confidently announced her answer.

"So what you're saying is, is that I should break up with Javi, since it's unprofessional to date co-workers?" Lanie's eyebrow rose and she watched in amusement as her friend proceeded to stumble on her excuses and apologies. "Girl, for an English teacher, you sure have a hell of a time finding them when it really counts."

"Lanie, I-"

"Girl, think of it this way: He would kill a mockingbird for you."


	4. The Wonder Years

_Hey there! It's been such a long while and I've been so busy with just starting my college classes and finishing up some old classes that I was taking. There's no excuse for it, but I didn't have much mojo for this story, but then I got some reviews asking me to continue some of my stories, so this was the first one. This chapter kind of models after the Season 2 finale, but just the last scene. I hope I did Beckett's character justice when writing this after we saw how she is outside of the precinct in Season 4, so I hope it isn't too much out of character._

_Anyway, you guys don't want to read about my rambling._

_On with the chapter. If you like it and want me to continue, please review and let me know if I should stop now or continue it! Thanks :)_

* * *

><p><em>"I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had."<em>

_-"The Wonder Years"_

* * *

><p>Beckett walked back slowly to his classroom towards the end of class, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, wringing her hands unconsciously as she did. Stopping just outside his classroom, she looked into the small glass opening. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but the forty kids in there all had their attention on him as he stood at the front of the class, wildly waving his arms around as he spoke. He walked to his desk, while speaking, and stepped up onto the desk, waving around a pen like it was a sword. She covered her smile with her hand as she watched him being carefree and fun.<p>

The bell rang above her head, startling her out of her admiration – ah, no. Not admiring, just…keeping an eye on him as he watched her class. Yeah. That's it.

When she looks up from her internal petty argument, she startles again, seeing him looking down at her with that concerned look on his face.

Damn it. Why does he have to be so….him?

"Hey….Castle." Really? That's the best you can do, Beckett? Get a grip!

"Hey to you too, Beckett. Everything alright? You kinda barged out on us earlier," he looked around above her head, "come on, why don't we bring this inside the class? It's lunch time, anyway."

She bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms over her chest slightly. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Castle. Let me just go get my lunch first."

He looked down at her with _that_ look and she has to turn away and head to her classroom. Once she closed the door, she leaned against it, sighing and rolling her eyes at herself. _Get a freaking grip, Beckett._

Walking over to her desk, she leaned down and opened a drawer and took out her lunch; a sandwich and a V8 (hey, she's got to balance her vegetables somehow!). On the way back up, she paused and smiled as she gently closed her desk drawers, spotting a picture frame on the side of her desk that was put there a few years ago. It was a photo of their friends at Halloween, having dressed up for the school day; Lanie as a vampire doctor, Ryan as a big baseball, Esposito as Jeter. Though that was the focus of the picture, the best part was the background; her standing there in a batwoman costume as Castle pouts, with his arms crossed against his chest as he wore a Robin costume.

She shook her head, laughing softly at the memory as she recalled how petty he was all night, mumbling under his breath about how he would've totally been a more awesome Batman.

Now smiling, Beckett headed out of her classroom, walking towards his classroom to notice that he wasn't in his room, hearing his voice down the hall. Walking quietly, she headed towards him, noticing that he was on the phone.

"Nah, it's no problem at all! I'll be free tomorrow night. Are you sure? We can go out to a restaurant if you'd prefer." She stopped a few feet behind him, her back straightening as she listened into his side of the conversation.

"You sure you want to stay at home and eat? Oh! Well," his voice got deeper and quieter, "that sounds fun too." He laughed, hearing what the other person on the line said. "Well, that sounds great. I'll see you then. Alright." What she heard next sent her heart in her throat. "Love you too. Bye."

Beckett shook her head, scoffing silently under her breath, blinking the sudden burning in her eyes. Quickly, but quietly, she walked away.

She was heading nowhere fast; she had no idea where she was running to, just that she needed to get as far as she could away from him. Beckett found herself at the door of Javier Esposito; her friend, colleague, and, pretty much, her big brother.

Walking in, she could see in his face as he took her in, that he knew that something was wrong and he knew only one person who could make her that upset.

"What did he do?"


End file.
